


Эми, конечно, не первая спутница, пригласившая с собой гостя (зато первая, вышедшая за него замуж)

by TheLadyRo



Series: Переводы [22]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: АУ к финалу серии "Винсент и Доктор"





	Эми, конечно, не первая спутница, пригласившая с собой гостя (зато первая, вышедшая за него замуж)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amy is not actually the first companion to invite a guest. (She's just the first to marry him.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/92914) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



> Перевод выполнен на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Doctor WhAU 2018

— Так, — сказала Эми, выйдя из своей комнаты в ТАРДИС, где она три часа рыдала над подсолнухами. — Так, стоп. Это неприемлемо.

— Ты о новой бабочке? — спросил Доктор. Он разочарованно уставился на свой галстук. — Ну не знаю, мне, вообще-то, нравится. Что-то в ней есть... такое! Яркость жизни.

— На ней есть рыбы, — мрачно ответила Эми. — И я говорю о другом.

Она направилась к консоли. Доктор начал учить Эми пользоваться консолью после того, как они столкнулись с другим космическим кораблем, и сам он отключился, ударившись о музыкальный автомат, игравший только колыбельные двенадцатого века.

— Мы возвращаемся в тысяча восемьсот девяностый.

— Эми, — лицо Доктора приняло то самое выражение, означающее «я бесконечно старше, мудрее и несчастнее, чем ты можешь себе представить», но Эми проигнорировала его, решительно вводя координаты.

— Время можно переписать, — сообщила она. — А если и нельзя — мы можем получить удовольствие от того, что нам осталось.

Она шагнула из дверей ТАРДИС в сад Винсента, и Доктор поплелся за ней.

— Эми! — радостно воскликнул Винсент. Он наслаждался одним из редких хороших моментов с кистью в руках. — Ты передумала насчет детишек?

Эми обняла его за плечи.

— Не сейчас, но... спроси меня снова через пару лет. — Она потянула его за собой. — Думаю, сначала нам стоит посмотреть на Вселенную.


End file.
